


Better Left Unsaid

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheik's eyes are bright and his mask is wet and dripping, hanging lower around his cheeks than usual. His cowl is even gone, leaving soaked golden locks free to tumble down his back. He looks somehow... off, and Link draws cautiously away from him, lowering the Master Sword, but not daring to sheathe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Meme! Stupid Water Temple! Stupid keys!

He's halfway through the Water Temple before he hears the footsteps. He's so used to the sound of water dripping against stone and the clunking of his iron boots that he doesn't notice at first, focused instead on finding that _god. damned. key._  
  
He turns, Master sword at the ready for whatever creature is waiting for him this time. Nothing.  
  
Except when he starts walking again, the footsteps start up once more. For several wildly delusional seconds he entertains the thought that perhaps it's Ruto, stalking him in the way that only a slightly crazed self proclaimed fiancee can be.  
  
But no, he remembers the sound of her steps like it was yesterday, traipsing around that damned whale's belly and having to track her down again each time he dropped her.  
  
These steps are quieter, almost silent. If he wasn't so alert for the sounds of danger he probably wouldn't even have noticed. He waits until he's at a tiled portion of the temple, far away from the water, before he attempts a confrontation once more. He whirls around, the Master Sword already half drawn and has but seconds to call his hand to a stop.  
  
Sheik's eyes are bright and his mask is wet and dripping, hanging lower around his cheeks than usual. His cowl is even gone, leaving soaked golden locks free to tumble down his back. He looks somehow... off, and Link draws cautiously away from him, lowering the Master Sword, but not daring to sheathe it.  
  
When Link says his name, Sheik's eyelids flutter slightly, but other than that there is no response. Finally, just when Link has convinced himself that Sheik is a mirage, induced from days of wondering around underground alone save the water and the monsters, Sheik moves.  
  
The hint of a grin steals across his features, a teasing glint of lip peeking over the edge of his mask. Normally, such a grin would not bother Link. Sometimes, people are happy, even if the times are few in this day and age. But he has never seen Sheik grin like that. The most he's ever seen is the faintest of smiles, a warmth to crimson eyes. Link is alone in a temple known for its darkness and miasma, and Sheik is smiling at him.  
  
Sheik's hand goes to his hip, and Link is so awestruck by the glimpse of bronzed skin beneath the drenched and ragged bandages that he doesn't notice until the Sheikah dangles a small silver key in his face.  
  
Link's eyes widen, and somewhere behind him Navi shrieks in delight. _("Hey! We've been looking for that!")_ But Link isn't looking at the key, he's looking instead at the dark glimmer curling in the depths of Sheik's eyes. He takes a step back, flinching when his back meets cool tile. If anything, the grin widens, and Sheik takes a step forward.  
  
Link wonders if pleading would wake Sheik from this trance. He'd really rather not kill Sheik... which puts him at a disadvantage.  
  
The grin smooths out into a smirk, and when Sheik tucks the key into the front of his breeches, Link can't help but gape a bit. Still smiling, Sheik hooks a finger around his mask and pulls.  
  
Unsurprisingly, beneath the mask, Sheik is beautiful. There are no scars or tumors to disfigure him, no burns or blemishes marring perfect golden skin. Just skin, and the curve of pink lips so tantalizing that Link once more lets his guard slip. The Sheikah gets in close and slams him against the wall so hard that stars burst behind his eyelids. Sheik's weight against him is pleasant, even if it is unwelcome. When Sheik's lips lock onto his, all protests leave him.  
  
It turns out that Sheik is surprisingly flexible. He crawls up Link's body, wrapping his legs around Link's hips and grinding against him in a way that makes Link gasp and moan like the world is ending. When he rips himself out of his clothing and pulls Link's cock from his trousers, the Hylian can only just go with it. Sheik sinks down onto his cock and whines into his neck and the last thing on Link's mind is where that damned key got to.  
  
-  
  
Sheik lies against his side, panting and trembling all over, come still wet against his belly and overwhelmingly naked. His eyes glitter and gleam as he shakes and by the time they clear of that foreign presence, that alien glassiness, Link is dressed and has found the key where it lay forgotten against the tile.  
  
When Sheik looks at him, he looks miserable, so vulnerable in his naked state and Link has to lean down, wrapping the other man up in a strong embrace. Sheik tells him he is sorry, sorry he'd given in to the miasma, sorry that he'd failed to protect Link.  
  
Link rolls his eyes and, grinning, presses a chaste kiss to Sheik's lips. Some things are better left unsaid.


End file.
